1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch control technologies allow users to directly touch displayed information to select the information and functions they desire. Touch control technologies simplify the input interfaces of electronic apparatuses and make the input interfaces more convenient for users. Therefore, many electronic apparatuses adopt touch control technologies as their input interfaces.
To date, touch control technologies can be classified into touch screen technologies or touch button technologies. The touch screen technologies are usually used with LCDs (liquid crystal displays) as user interfaces. The touch button technologies usually detect the change of capacitance to accomplish the purpose of input controls.
Touch button devices can be substituted for conventional mechanical switches or push buttons. Since mechanical movements and contact surface abrasions have been eliminated, the touch button device can have a longer operational lifespan. Moreover, due to having a smooth touch surface, the touch button device can be a thin, light, and aesthetically pleasing design.
On either the screen of a touch control system (such as a touch screen device) or a touch button device, information or data is necessarily displayed. The displayed information or data may be numbers, characters, icons or symbols, through which users can obtain desired services. To display the information or data, a touch control system needs a light source that can provide a sufficient amount light required to display the information and data. However, providing uniform light on the screen or the touch buttons is always a challenge for the design of the display portion of a touch control system. The screens of some conventional touch control systems use complex designs and expensive components, such as light-guide plates or light-guided pipes, to provide uniform light. However, the cost of a touch screen is increased when the touch screen has a complex design and is built using expensive components. In addition, icons are additionally needed to be formed on the screens of a portion of conventional touch control systems, and such a design may result in higher costs.